


She Lives In The Woods

by felinedetached



Series: Old Works From Old Account [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Condesce as herself, Dirk and Roxy as concerned parent friends, Gen, Jade as the Grandmother, Jade as the Wolf, Jake as smol child who doesn't know what he's getting into, Jane as Red Riding Hood, Kinda, Mind Control, Red Riding Hood AU, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 12:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felinedetached/pseuds/felinedetached
Summary: Based off this: http://www.zerochan.net/1449460Basically: a Fractured Fairy Tail AU starring Jane as Little Red Riding Hood, Jade as the Grandmother and The Condesce as herself.Repost from my old account; Bookworm445





	She Lives In The Woods

“Do not go into the woods,” Dirk used to tell him, “there is danger out there.” He didn’t listen, of course – his grandmother lived in the woods, and he’d never encountered anything when going to visit her.

“The Condesce lives in there,” Roxy used to whisper fearfully, “and I hear she can make people bend to her will.”

“Little Red Riding Hood went into the woods,” Dirk would add, “and she never came back.” They never thought he saw or heard, but he knows they knew the girl who went into the woods. Roxy would call out for a girl named Jane in the middle of the night. But Jake knew the woods, his grandmother lived in them. And so he ignored their warnings, and day after day he went under the shadows of the trees, Roxy and Dirk forever fearfully waiting for him to come back.

 

All was fine, until one day when Jake went to visit his grandmother again. Her skin was grey and she looked sickly, the cabin bathed in an unearthly green light.

“Grandma, can you hear me?” Jake asked, “Do you hear my voice?” His grandmother smiled, wolfish teeth bared in what was almost a smile – just not quite right.

“Of course, my dear,” she said, and her voice was like nails on a blackboard, screeching, sharp. Pain exploded in Jake’s ears, and he fled the house. Jade followed, her unearthly forever-young beauty seeming wrong for the first time. The woods seemed to close in, and Jake realized what Roxy and Dirk had been warning him of this entire time. The echoes of laughter bounced through the trees, chasing him much like his grandmother was. There was a clearing up ahead, and as Jake entered it he realized he’d been herded, like a sheep. There was another woman in the clearing, glowing an unearthly red. There were things that looked like wires under her skin, leading up to the red Tiara resting on her head. Jake knew who she was instantly.

“Little Red Riding Hood, help me!” He cried, “Jane, can you hear me?” But there was nothing of Jane left, as The Condesce still bent Jane to her will. A voice echoed through the trees.

“You’ll make an excellent addition to my collection, Page of Hope. The forest thanks you for your contribution!” And laughter echoed once more.

 

* * *

 

 

_“Did you hear? The little boy went into the forest to see his grandmother, and he never came back.”_

 


End file.
